Once Upon A Time At Granny's
by xDeemsiiAmara
Summary: A one-shot in which David apologises to Mary and they enjoy apple pie together. A sweet little story with a happy ending.


Yes, you see this right! No, your eyes are not deceiving you! I'm back (in black)!  
I've become addicted to this "new" serie called Once upon a time!

My friend and I were bored and decided to do a Roleplay over Messenger, and this is the result.  
Mary is written by me and David is written by my friend.

Enjoy Dearies~

* * *

Once Upon A Time At Granny's.

David

It's been a little while since Mary and David had their fight. But David's mood never really became any better. David was at Granny's place at the moment, sipping a mug of sugared coffee.

Ruby brought over a slice of apple pie on the house, to brighten his mood. Seemed like it worked a little bit. A small smile came on David's face when looking down at the apple pie.

"I wish I never said those things..." He said as he played with his own fork.

Mary

After a long day of work Mary walked through town. she didn't want to go home, so she decided to go to Granny's for a nice cup of warm chocolate. What she didn't count on however, was that David was there too.

He sat at the bar sipping a mug of coffee and poking the apple pie. Mary wasn't sure she wanted to sit next to him so she decided he would come to her. Head held high, she sat down atone of the window tables, looking outside.

David

After getting nudged by Ruby, David looked over his shoulder, seeing that Mary was coming into the room as well. Seems like they were always destined to meet at one place or another.

What was he going to do? Was he going to go there and strike up some conversation? Apologize to her? Pretend like nothing happened? So much possible things to do.. But one really was necessary. He was going to have to apologize to her for suspecting her of the disappearance of his ex-wife.

He took in a deep breath before taking his coffee and apple pie over towards her table. "May I have this seat, please?" He asked, looking with a pleading gaze in his eyes.

Mary

At the sound of his voice Mary's heart skipped a beat. She almost lost her calm posture and kissed him right there, right now. almost.

He first needed to apologize for not trusting her, for not believing in her. for not being there for her when she needed it the most. She looked up into his eyes and smiled softly.

"Yes, you may." She then turned back to the window.

David

David smiled softly and sat down in front of her, looking at her. His heart was in his throat, he could feel every single heartbeat in his throat.

He was lost for words for a moment, it would happen almost every time he would see her from this close. Mary truly was a beautiful young woman. But this wasn't time to stare, he had to speak and make it known to her that he didn't mean to not trust her.

He swallowed before finally open his mouth.

"Mary, I'm sorry for what I said.." He started, putting down his fork on his little plate.

"It was wrong not to trust you... I didn't mean to hurt you, I would never want to purposely hurt you..." He said as he looked at her, hoping he would hear his words with her heart and not be mad at him anymore.

Mary

Mary didn't know what to say or do.

She knew the whole "murder" on Kathryn had been one big set-up, and a really good one too. She could understand why he didn't believe her. All the evidence was against her after all.

She was glad though that he finally believed her innocence in all of this. Maybe there was a chance for them after all.

"Apologies accepted." she said at last, meeting his eyes.

David

David looked Mary in her eyes, which made his heart skip a beat when he saw them. Her eyes were beautiful as ever. He swallowed and couldn't help but to stare for a little moment.

"C-can I buy you some apple pie? It's really good. Although it's not as sweet as you are." he said as he gave a nervous but charming smile.

Mary

"Are you serious? that's your line to win me over again?" She bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh at the cheesy compliment. then she nodded.

"I would LOVE to try some apple pie." She put her hands in her lap and played with her dress. Looking at his now empty drink she added;

"Maybe we could also order something to drink."

David

"You're expecting more of me then?" He asked in a playful manner.

"I could start about how beautiful your eyes are or recite a poem at your window tonight." He said with a chuckle. He raised his hand to get Ruby's attention to go over to them.

"We'll have another slice of apple pie" He said before looking at Mary.

"What'll you have to drink? I'll be treating." He said with a smile. Just by talking like this it felt so... Right. Like they were really meant to be together. It felt natural and smooth.

Mary

Although the idea of him reciting a poem underneath her window did sound appealing, she didn't think Emma would allow it. She would probably throw whatever object was closest to her out of the window in an attempt to shut him up so she could go back to sleep.

the thought was both hilarious, and sad, since she would love to see David underneath the stars, saying sweet things to her.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she watched Ruby as she wrote down their orders. "I would like.. whatever David has." She eyed him carefully.

David

David of course would be more than happy to recite poems under the stars.

Ruby in the meanwhile would take the order of a cup of coffee and another slice of delicious apple pie. She walked off to let the two alone, having a little smirk on her face, as if she was planning something.

David in the meanwhile was staring Mary in the eyes quietly. He just couldn't stop staring at her. He felt like a dork as he did, just staring and not saying anything at all.

He was thinking whether he should stay here in front of her, where he could stare her in the eyes, or maybe go to sit next to her, where he could have a chance of getting closer to her, or maybe even kiss her!

He decided it was maybe for the best if he stayed right here in front of her, so he could look at her and vice versa.

"How is the school going?" He asked, trying not to become too silent for too long. He knew this would be a great subject to talk about, seeing how Mary loved what she did.

Mary

Smiling brightly Mary thought about her class.

"Wonderful! Now everything with..Kathryn.. has worked out, everyone is really excited that I came back. Ava made me a flower-necklace yesterday. It was very sweet." _and Henry tried to convince me of our true love again.._ but that was something she wouldn't tell him on her own.

David

David smiled softly. He loved hearing Mary talk about the children in her class. It was much like taking care of the animals in the shelter, only Mary's work had children she could talk to and would get talked back to every day.

"I'd love to see it on you one day. Maybe I could come and visit the school one day, telling about my job? I'm sure the children would love it" And David would surely love to spend time with Mary on the job as well, see her in live action

Mary

"I'm sure they would love that." she said.

"the children love animals. Maybe we could plan a trip to the animal shelter someday. You could give us a tour." She smiled.

She once had sneaked in on the animal shelter and had secretly watched him work. He talked to them like they were human. It was a loving sight.

"Here you go!" Ruby interrupted. "two coffee, sugared, and two apple pie pieces." She put them down on the table and grinned. "Let me know if you want something else. Enjoy." With a wink she walked back to the bar.

Mary watched her walk away. There was something odd in her behavior. Almost as if she knew something Mary did not.

David

David too had noticed that Ruby had been acting a little weird, as if being overly happy for the two of them? Or maybe for something else?

Whatever it was, it surely didn't ruin the good mood David was in right now. What could be going wrong now? Mary had just accepted his apology, they were laughing and talking with each other again and David could swear that they were sending out flirts every now and then.

"We really should do that sometimes. I'm sure I could get you a special tour around the shelter." he said as he took his fork, putting a bit of his apple pie on it and holding it out towards Mary, hoping she'd play with him and let him feed her.

Mary

Mary blushed as David held out the fork for her to eat. she glanced around the restaurant but it was empty except for the two of them. Ruby was in the kitchen, so she needn't worry about her. Mary leaned forwards and took the fork in her mouth, accepting the apple pie. It was sweet, but not too much. She leaned back and chewed it carefully, averting her eyes, hoping he wouldn't see her red blush.

David

David smiled brightly and got a blush of his own, seeing how she so quickly accepted this from him. He couldn't bring up any words except for a smile of his own to show to her. He did notice her blush. It was pretty easy to see on her fairly pale skin of hers. But it was adorable, he could look at it and smile for ages and ages. "Is it good?" He asked "Or do you need something sweeter?"

Mary

Mary then made the mistake of looking at him. He wore a faint blush on his cheeks, and his bright blue eyes sparkled with something she hadn't seen on him in a long time. Her heart seemed to work overtime as it pounded like crazy. Trying to bring herself back to their 'conversation' she blinked a couple of times and finally managed to ask, "Sweeter?"

David

"Something... Much sweeter and more lovely..." He said as he swallowed. He now couldn't help but to stare at her anymore. He just couldn't take his eyes off her. Everything about her and this moment seemed to be really perfect.

Being alone with her in a place where everything seemed to be right. A warm temperature, the right girl in front of him. Even when they were fighting, he had been longing to have her in his arms and right now, he felt the exact same way, if not even stronger.

His body started to move a little bit into her direction, his head moving towards hers, his eyes closing very slowly, getting ready to kiss her, if she wanted to as well.

Mary

Feeling her heart in her throat and her belly fill itself with butterflies, she tried not to forget to breathe as he closed the distance between them. She met him halfway and when she felt his lips on hers, she felt complete again.

It was a perfect moment. The perfect place and most importantly, the most perfect person to be sharing this kiss with. Their eyes were closed all the way. What felt like minutes or maybe even hours, lasted for only a few seconds before they slowly pulled away from their passionate kiss, opening their eyes slowly David held Mary's face after their kiss. They both held new hope there would be a happy ending for them after all.

* * *

d'aww..

Please give us feedback!


End file.
